Power Rangers Starlight, Cosmic, Mystical Knights and Lightning Squad
by Powerrangerlover102
Summary: These four teams come together and be the best of friends until an evil man comes and takes over there minds to be against each other. Will they overcome it it or will they fall in the the hands of evil?
1. Chapter 1

Hero's United Summary: The Starlight, Cosmic and Medival Knight rangers team up to fight their bad guys " Alright what are we going to do today Tyson." Lea asks " Maybe some training." Tyson suggest " I mean something fun." She said " Ok like what." Tyson asks " Maybe get some Ice Cream." Lea asks " Alright." He gets off the couch and they walk outside Cosmic Ranger side " Hey Caleb ." Julia comes in " Hey Julia." Caleb calls " Can we go out for ice cream?" Julia pleades " Sure." Caleb huggs her "Great!" She says At the Ice Cream Parlor " Ok what do I want?" Jacob thinks to himself " Can you hurry up please." A voice says Jacob turns around and sees Lea " Wow." Jacob looks at her " Jacob!" Katrina shakes him " Yes." He says " Let's go." Katrina says Jacob looks back at Lea "Hi." Jacob introduces " Hi I am Lea." Lea also introduces " Lea let's go." Venus calls " Sorry got to go now." Lea runs over to Venus and the Gang. " She's so Pretty." Jacob dreams " Stay focus Jacob" Chris commands * beep * " Guys it's Davis." Nathan tells "Yes Davis." Tyson asks "There is trouble in the city." Davis informs " We are on our way." Lea says They run off " guys we have to go too." Julia says They nodd " Where are they going?" Jacob wondered " I don't know but we are needed in the city." Chris says **Sorry if so short comment and rate in the review**


	2. Chapter 2

Hero's United

" I call on the power of the Starlight."

" Go Cosmic."

" Where can they be?" Julia asks

" Here Zapper Zappers." Caleb called

" Caleb!" Julia hits him

" Ow! Why did you do that." Caleb yells

" Guys stop fighting." Alex says

Alintrons appear

" What a minute these aren't Zappers." Caleb says while trying to fight them

" They are tougher than they look." Julia answers back

The Alintrons grabs Alex and throw him. Then some of them get fired at

" Hey Alintrons." Tyson says

" What?!" Caleb says confused

" Another power ranger." Julia asks

"Power Rangers to be exact." Lea says

Nathan comes out of nowhere with his bike and fires at the Alintrons

" Awsome!" Caleb exclaims

" Here let me help you with these." James says

James uses his spear to destroy some of the alintrons that surrounded Julia

" Show off." Julia crosses her arms

The rest of the Alintrons disappear

" Where did they go?" Caleb asked

" They went back to Maximus's lair." Tyson says

"Who are you." Julia asks

" Where are the Starlight Rangers." Venus jumps off a rock

Alex started to get angry

Chapter 3 is going to be sort of good. I will continue to write more and more. I am trying to make it to Chapter 20 or 36. Either on is good for me and remember to Comment and Rate. See ya! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hero's United

"Powers of the Mystical Knights come forth."

In the city

" We could have do it ourselves!" Alex yelled

" A thank you would be appreciated." Tyson said

" At least we helped you with some of them!" Julia joined the conversation

" Hey at least we saved your butts out there. You guys didn't stand a chance against them!" Lea said

" Power down." They say

" Hey I remember you." Julia says

" Aren't you from my old high school." James said

" Hey break it up you two." Venus separates them

" What's the matter you don't want me to do this." Julia gives him a kiss on the cheek

Venus's temper rises. So was Caleb's.

" Stay away from him !" Venus threatens

" Or what." Julia sassies back

" Oh no you didn't." Venus jumps her

" Leave me alone." Julia pushes her off

" Not again." James says

**Sorry if so short**

Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :) Also it is going to be funny in chapter 5. Remember Comment and Rate


	4. Chapter 4

Hero's United "Powers of the Mystical Knights come forth."

Still In the city

" Girls stop it right now." James orders

They look at him mad

They didn't notice Vortex standing right behind them

" Hello rangers." Vortex says

" Guys look." Tyson says

" Where is Davis and Anna?" Lea asks

" I don't know but we have to fight him first." James says

"Your right." Lea says

" Who are you?" Julia asks

" I am Vortex." Vortex introduces

" What do you want." Lea asks

" I want my revenge on the pink ranger." Vortex says

" Why do you want revenge on the Pink ranger?" Julia asked

" She was the one who did this." Vortex pulls out his sword that was cut in half

" You desevered it. No one messes with the red ranger." Lea said

" So you did that to protect the red ranger?" Caleb asked

" We will discuss this later." Lea said

Vortex runs at her

Lea takes Tyson's blasters and fires at Vortex

" Hey." Tyson says

" Sorry I had to use it." Lea said

" Ok you win this time but next time I will destroy you." Vortex disappears

" That was too easy." Lea wonders


End file.
